


When it finally happens (Part Two)

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: Monroe has just insulted her tracking skills. And instead of ignoring his words -and his stupid smug face- like she normally does, Charlie tries something new.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	When it finally happens (Part Two)

When it finally happens, Charlie knows there is no turning back.

It's him and her on the road again. It's his wide shoulders clad in his black leather jacket following the swing of her hips. Miles had sent them on a recon mission. Her mom had protested and Connor had refused to join them now things between him and Monroe are at a new low. But she didn't care. Fighting is in her Matheson blood.

Monroe has just insulted her tracking skills. And instead of ignoring his words -and his stupid smug face- like she normally does she spins his way and closes the distance between them.

She slams him into the tree behind them. (She realizes he is _letting_ her slam him into the tree behind him just to see what will happen next because she knows he won't ever let this happen if it's not what he wants to happen). She waits. His steel burning eyes pierce into hers the way only Monroe can. Her eyes dart to his mouth and his beard and back to his eyes again. And then, because he will never expect it and she somehow needs to know what it will be like it happens. Without a warning her hands move under the supple leather of his black leather jacket and over his chest to move him out of his jacket. There is no misunderstanding about what this is.

Bass can't believe she is trying to fuck him instead of killing him after he had yanked her chain and had insulted her tracking skills.

She is all stubborn heat and want.

And he wants her. It is fucked up. But he wants her. Charlie. _Mini Miles_ (fuck, don't go there he reminds himself). The girl he has admired more than she will ever believe from day one.

He pulls her closer. She refuses to kiss him. Hell, fuck that. They will get to that later he promises himself. Her hands are everywhere and he knows he is defitnately thinking with the wrong head. 

She is rushing things. And he gets it. So much shit from the past is never far away. Her hands move to his belt. But she is outrunning herself and the fucked up part inside of him that actually gives a shit makes him reach out for her.

'Hey..slow down..' his voice sounds deep and soft, his breath is hot against her skin and the stubble of his beard is almost close enough to brush her skin.

Charlie almost feels offended, followed by a wave of uncertainty she hates the moment if fills her head but then his eyes tell her a whole other story. Because in his eyes, she finds _pure in control_ want.

He is not stopping her. He is not kissing her. He is just making this about something else than a quick fuck.

This is happening. She knows it is. Her breathing is shallow and almost out of control. Bass lifts her off her feet and turns her around. He never looks away. He is moving them backwards until this time, her back touches the bark of the old tree behind her. And when her thighs move against hardness wanting her and his fingers brush the skin of her belly eagerly on their way to her breasts under her tanktop, she knows this is happening.

When it finally happens, she knows there is no turning back. And that, _this_ , her, Monroe and their breathing filling the small space between them somehow feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Threemagpies for being a wonderful Beta!


End file.
